blazblue_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha -No.01- Apocalypse
Information Alpha -No. 01- Apocalypse (アルファ ナンバー ワン アポカリプス Arufa Nanbā Wan Apokaripusu) also known as the Apocalypse (アポカリプス Apokaripusu) or the Black Beast (ブラックビーストBurakkubīsuto). She is the 1st Prime Field Device of the Murakumo Sisters and is known to possess remnants of the True Blue and the Power of God. Appearance Alpha has long, mid-back length silver hair and has one red eye and one green. Her version of the Murakumo armor is more bulky and stylized than that of the others, with blades similar to Bloodscythe attached to her thighs and the armor around her shoulders and neck looking like Ragna's coat collar. Alpha has a red crown-like helmet, rather than a visor. She wields her own version of Bloodscythe called Apocalypsis Mors: Ragnarok, and presumably keeps it in its sword mode when not in combat mode. She also possesses an Azure Grimiore on her right arm. Personality She tends to be blunt about things and doesn't care about other stuff most of the time but sometimes she can be childish or emotionless like her sisters. As her title the Apocalypse implies, she can be cruel and unforgiving to her opponents, not stopping until they are dead by any means no matter how excruciating it can be. She also has an unbearable hatred for Izayoi which extends to Tsubaki Yayoi, the current wielder. She's also very protective of her younger sisters, having a motherly-like attitude since she's the oldest out of the Murakumos. History Powers & Abilities Alpha has access to the Sword Summoner drive allowing her to summon swords like Nu or Lambda since she is the first Murakumo unit, but she also has her own more powerful variation of the Soul Eater drive called "Cataclysmic Azure Devourer", which allows her to use moves like Ragna and not only absorb life force and souls, but also Azure. Her Astral, "Genesis of the Apocalypse", allows her to utilize both drives at the same time, slashing an opponent with her scythe gaining their energy and hitting them with a barrage of swords then morphing into the Black Beast and firing azure energy beams from her eight mouths causing a massive azure explosion to finish her opponent off. Her Overdrive, "Will of the Prime", cloaks her and her scythe in seither like unlimited Ragna giving her an angel of death appearance and giving her a large boost in her abilities. Since she has access to the Sword Summoner drive, Alpha has her own more powerful variations of Gravity Seed, Calamity Sword and Legacy Edge called "Prime Gravity Seed", "Catastrophe Sword" and "Judgement Edge". Other moves consist of her extending her right arm to grab the opponent or sending out waves of azure energy. Her Apocalypse core is sealed away to stop her from transforming into the Black Beast, but she can activate some of its power, allowing her to create parts of the Black Beast on a larger scale or summon a part of it and fight for her, but activating its full power will run the risk of her transforming into the Black Beast. She also has the power of Phenomena Intervention and the power of god. She can create different types of interventions using her power of phenomena intervention such as timestop, wall, reset, cube and many others. Her left eye can change from green to blue since she possesses pieces of the True Blue, because she is the first Eye of the Azure. Her left eye changes to blue and the green lights on her armor change to blue as well as blue light surrounds her indicating that she's using the Power of God. Trivia Navigation Category:OC's Category:Female Characters Category:Characters